


Enfin près de lui

by lilouche



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilouche/pseuds/lilouche
Summary: Les retrouvailles d’Elisabeth et son mari à la fin du 5ème volet, du point de vue de Mme Turner.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner





	Enfin près de lui

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer tout est à Disney

**Enfin près de lui**

Je me réveillais ce matin-là, illuminée de l’espoir que mon fils avait réussi. Mon cœur battait au rythme de cette prière : Que mon tendre mari soit libéré de son sombre devoir de capitaine et de cette malédiction qui nous avait tenus si longtemps séparés. Je m’habillais de cette robe exquise qu’il m’avait offerte la dernière fois que je l’avais vu. Son visage était déjà bien marqué par sa mission macabre. Mais Henry n’a jamais cessé de nourrir l’espoir de le retrouver et de le sauver. Je reconnaissais tellement la détermination de son père en lui. Je me dirigeais vers la colline qui surplombait la mer, de plus en plus fébrile à l’idée de savoir si mon souhait le plus cher s’était réalisé. J’arrivais en haut de l a colline, aperçus la mince silhouette de mon fils à côté d’un homme. Je réalisais presqu’instantanément que c’était mon doux époux. Cette vision me donna des ailes et je me mis à courir vers lui avec toute la force de mon amour. Je courrais en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, incapable de croire que toutes ces années de souffrance étaient enfin terminées que toutes ces nuits de solitude dans un lit froid n’avaient plus lieu d’être et que celui que j’avais aimé pendant plus de 20 ans était enfin de retour. J’arrivais face à lui et observai pendant une seconde la beauté de son visage enfin dépourvue de colère et illuminée d’amour. Je me jetais dans ses bras et le serrai comme si je voulais faire disparaître toutes ces années d’absence. Je le serrai de toute ma joie et de toute mon âme. Je sentais ses bras autour de moi qui me donnaient de la force et qui me rendaient le courage qui, certaines fois, m’avait manqué. Je me séparais de lui pour enfin aller cueillir sur ses lèvres un baiser qu’il avait gardé pendant dix ans. En goûtant à leur douceur, je redevins la jeune aristocrate éprise d’aventures qui avait tout sacrifié pour mon forgeron. L’amour qui nous unissait était plus fort que jamais, j’étais pour toujours son épouse, son amante, la mère de son fils, celle qui l’aimerait Pour toujours.

fin 


End file.
